Rabbit
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: No one is going to come to Percy's party. [Muggle!AU, KidFic, Rabbit!Scabbers]


**AN:** Comps and Prompts down the bottom.

* * *

 **Rabbit**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Percy Weasley didn't want a birthday party.

He didn't know why his mum was insisting he even had one. No one from his school would even come; they all hated him.

His cheeks had been hot as he handed out invites to people who whispered once they thought he was out of earshot. They all thought he was a nerd — scorned by the boys for hating football and laughed at by the girls for reading in the playground. No one had ever wanted to be his friend, or even be near him. None of his classmates would willingly come to his house for a party on a Saturday.

He'd told his mum over and over again — no one would come.

So when the day of his party arrived, the first Saturday after his actual birthday, Percy was in a very bad mood. He'd already been told off by his mum and told to shove off by Bill for being annoying. Dressed already in a shirt and jeans, Percy stomped off into the back garden.

For his actual birthday, a few days back, his mum and dad had taken him to buy a pet. They'd tried to convince him on having a fish — Percy thought they were creepy. Eventually after wandering down aisles of hamsters and gerbils, Percy fell in love. A small grey rabbit in one of the pens had caught his attention. Scabbers, the now named rabbit, had been alone too. None of the other rabbits seemed to pay any attention to him. Percy's parents gave in when the eight-year-old's filled with tears when they seemed reluctant to purchase the rabbit. They'd left the pet shop with Scabbers less than fifteen minutes later.

Percy's dad had built a pen and hutch in the back garden.

Lifting Scabbers from his pen, Percy sat comfortably in the lime-green grass with the rabbit nestled happily in his lap. He curled over it slightly. He could already feel his eyes watering and not wanting to cry, Percy buried his face in Scabbers tufts of fur, snuggling him closely.

"Why does everyone hate me, Scabbers?"

Perhaps, if his new pet could talk, they could be proper friends too.

His classmates were supposed to arrive soon, but the longer Percy sat there, the more it looked unlikely that anyone was going to arrive at all. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, so Percy stayed in the back garden alone until, a little later, he heard the lounge door slide open.

"Percy, sweetheart, one of your friends has arrived." I

Percy straightened up, twisting at the sound of his mum's voice announcing someone's arrival. Just in front of his mother was the new boy who'd joined his class at the start of the year — Oliver Wood. He was dressed up in black jeans, a burgundy shirt and a mustard yellow bowtie, which he tugged uncomfortably.

Oliver raised an awkward hand.

"Hi, Percy."

This was impossible. Percy was so shocked he didn't say anything. He just stared at the boy; he really had thought no one would come and now one person was here.

"Percy Weasley, you'll start catching flies if you keep your mouth open like that," Mum sighed. "Honestly."

"Mum," he whined.

That worked. His mum held up her hands and then gently gestured for Oliver to make himself comfortable in the garden. Percy held onto Scabbers tightly as Oliver came over and sat beside him in the grass. For a moment neither of them spoke, and Oliver checked the digital watch on his wrist.

" _Probably counting down minutes before he can leave,"_ Percy thought bitterly.

"Sorry, I'm late," Oliver said. "Where is everyone?"

"They didn't come."

Oliver made a noise that Percy couldn't quite decipher the meaning before. "That's just cruel; kids are mean — that's what my mum says all the time, except for me. Your mum was really nice by the way; she offered my mum coffee and cake."

"Coffee is gross," Percy stated simply, not sure what else to say.

"I agree; coffee is disgusting," Oliver replied. "Is this your rabbit?"

Percy nodded. "I got him two days ago, on my actual birthday."

"What's his name?"

"Scabbers."

Oliver was actually surprisingly nice for a boy who played football at school. He didn't seem to care either about Percy not liking football. The brown-haired boy absolutely loved Scabbers and Percy enjoyed showing him all the segments of the elaborate hutch that his dad had built. As he became more and more convinced that Oliver was actually being nice, Percy decided to show him the rest of the house and garden.

No one else turned up; Percy didn't care.

* * *

 **Comps and Prompts**

 **MOS February:** For Shay [ _Pairing: Percy/Oliver, Character: Percy, Genre: Friendship/HurtComfort, Prompt: Rabbit_ ]

 **IHC** : 519. Action - Snuggling

 **365** : 60. Colour - Mustard

 **Holmes:** Green

 **World Cup, Qualifiers** : Brazil - 27th, 7pm - (colour) burgundy

 **Gobstones** : Purple Stone - Birthday [A: 19. (colour) lime green, P: 11. (word) friends, T: 5. (action) snuggling]

 **WC - Disney** \- Character 5. Sven - Write about a pet that is more like a friend to their owner.

 **WC - Showtime** \- 5. Step One - (word) Impossible

 **WC - Ambers Attic** \- 5. Last Sad Song: Write about someone learning to rise above their sadness.

 **WC - Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 1. #GetAnnaOnTwitter — Write about someone who doesn't follow trends.

 **WC - Em's Emporium** \- House 3. House Hufflepuff: Write about unlikely friends.

 **SC - Days of the Year** \- August 11 2018 - Son and Daughter Day: Write a kidfic

 **SC - Shay's Musical Challenge** \- 10. 1776 - write about someone no one likes.

 **SC - Gryffindor Prompts** \- Medium: Molly Weasley

 **Dragon Breeding & Fanfiction Writing Month**

 **Word Count** : 782


End file.
